


Sleep

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: No one can wake Mycroft from his sleep without suffering the consequences. Not even one Gregory Lestrade.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! Probably. My state is under 'Movement Control Order' again as of today. The prime minister, with approval from our King, had declared a state of emergency up until August 1 and had suspended parliament sessions. Number of daily covid cases yo-yo up and down. But at least for this round, businesses in the city might not be too messed up since they already have experience dealing with this situation. 
> 
> Anyway, while I had not post for some time, I did type bits and pieces here and there. This is one that I finally know how to end.

"Anthea, I need to have a word with Mycroft now." 

"I'm telling you again, it is not a good time. He is asleep." 

Sherlock stopped his hands from pushing down the door handle. "How can he be asleep? It's 10:30am!" He said, looking horrified. 

"He was awake for almost 4 days straight!" 

"Why would he be so careless and not sleep?" 

"So asked the cause." Anthea answered through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sorry, Anthea, but we really need to see Mycroft now." Greg said as he opened the door to Mycroft's office. Sherlock and Anthea tried to stop Greg from entering but gave up as they reached nearer to Mycroft who was sleeping on his arm while sitting behind his desk. 

There were noticeable dark circles under Mycroft's eyes but he looked so peaceful sleeping, so adorable that Greg felt tempted to steal a kiss from the older Holmes brother. Unfortunately it may cost him his life, so he had to make do with storing this sight in his memory. 

"Lestrade, don't wake him!" Sherlock whispered, tinged with fear. 

"I'm not going to save your arse if you wake him! Get out of here now!" Anthea whispered angrily.

Greg rolled his eyes and shook Mycroft's shoulders gently. "Mycroft, I'm sorry, please wake up. Mycroft." Greg murmured into Mycroft's ear.

Mycroft's eyes opened partially. He slowly sat up and looked at Greg with a dazed look. Sherlock and Anthea wanted to pull Greg away but Mycroft had turned his chair to face Greg while the DCI explained why he was woken up. Greg was suddenly pulled towards Mycroft and was positioned to sit on his lap. 

"Gregory." Mycroft muttered before deeply kissing the wide eyed silver fox with one arm around his back to support him, the other hand roaming around his body, pressing some buttons that triggered his body to feel a sensation he thought he'll never feel again, warming his cheeks. Greg tried to stop the kissing and the one handed exploration but didn't have the will to do so as his wish had finally been granted after years of wishing for them.

Mycroft stopped for air and he fell asleep again on the chair with his arms around a bright red Greg, not letting him go.

"What the fuck?" Greg whispered at Sherlock and Anthea. 

"You're special." Anthea replied with amusement. 

"At least he didn't hit you!" Sherlock said with a hint of amusement too. 

Greg wiggled out of Mycroft's embrace and managed to free himself. There was a little whimper from Mycroft but otherwise the man continued to sleep on his chair soundly. 

"What now, Sherlock?" 

"We can only wait until he wakes up." 

"London will turn to ash by then!"

"Yeah, well. Not unless Ms. Highly Competent PA here can help us." Sherlock turned to Anthea. She narrowed her eyes, not liking this one bit. Sherlock and Greg explained to her their situation. 

\---

"Why did he sleep fully suited and his phone in his jacket??? Argh!" Sherlock grumbled. 

"He was leaving when he suddenly got a call from an ambassador. He must have been too tired, thanks to someone." Anthea gave Sherlock the evil eye. 

Sherlock turned to Greg. "You get his phone out. He didn't hit you so you'll be safe. Maybe." 

"What d'ya mean safe? H-he kissed me and groped me!" Greg squeaked. "Do you mean anyone who wakes him up will be subjected to that?" 

"No, they are usually subjected to something worse. You're the first one we see being loved." Anthea answered with a smirk. "Go get the phone from his breast pocket!" 

The fate of London apparently lies with accessing whatever app from Mycroft's phone and his thumbprint scan so Greg gathered his remaining courage and went nearer to the sleeping man. Greg managed to take it out but as he pressed Mycroft's thumb on the screen, the man's eyes partially opened again. He froze and swallowed as the ginger grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the floor. The phone thankfully completed scanning the thumbprint and had bounced towards Anthea when it fell. 

"Gregory, what are you doing?" Mycroft purred with lust on his face.

"I-You would be more comfortable if you don't sleep in so many layers of clothing." Greg said without thinking. 

"Hrmm." The barely awake man kissed his prey more aggressively than earlier. Mycroft pinned both of Greg's wrists above his head on the floor with one hand and the other started to undo Greg's dress shirt buttons. Sherlock and Anthea were speechless. They didn't dare to move nearer so they left Greg to fend for himself while he was undressed by Mycroft.

"My-Mycroft…" Greg panted as Mycroft sucked on his nipple while one of his hands teased the other nipple and the other taking off his belt. 

"Your moans are music to my ears, my love." Mycroft said as he switched nipples to suck on. Greg jerked and moaned a little as Mycroft brushed his hands over his boxers. His trousers were taken off at some point. "I missed you." Mycroft whispered as he kissed his way down to Greg's bulge.

"Mycroft. Mycroft, please wake up." Greg pushed him to his back and straddled his hip. It was a mistake. It nearly made Greg paralysed with orgasm as they accidentally humped. Mycroft sat up, growling, and discarded his jacket and waistcoat. He took off every thread covering Greg and humped on him while pinning the man down, kissing and sucking, leaving marks on Greg's body. Greg was too far gone to stop it. 

\---

"Get him off me!" Greg whispered loudly at the two spectators who came back in. Mycroft had fallen asleep again, this time on top of Greg. 

"I don't want to see your cock!" Sherlock had red tinted cheeks.

"The both of you only stood there watching instead of helping me!" 

"You were enjoying yourself!" Anthea chirped in. 

"I-I-I He I" Greg stammered for words. He did enjoy it. Greg couldn't hold it in long when Mycroft deepthroated him. The ginger swallowed everything and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his chest. Greg sighed and gently pushed Mycroft off him to lay on his back on the floor. 

Once free, he hastily dressed and managed to button up his dress shirt before the office door slammed open, showing a red faced prime minister. Or soon to be ex-prime minister. "MYCROFT HOLMES! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE FIRED THIS INSTANT!" 

The ginger opened his bloodshot eyes. This time, his face showed no emotion. The angry man stomped towards them as Mycroft sat up and looked at him.

"Sir, back off or you will be escorted out of the premise with handcuffs on you." Anthea warned.

The four men behind the intruder took out their guns and pointed it at them. Mycroft growled. Within seconds, dislocated joints, gunshots, and possibly broken bones were heard with the accompanying screams of pain. There were running footsteps coming nearer to the office door. Sally and Dimmock would have had knives embedded in them through the vest they were wearing if they were not stopped in time just before the door by two MI5 agents behind them by grabbing on to their vest. 

"STAND DOWN! STAND DOWN! IT'S MR HOLMES!" Anthea yelled, hoping whomever outside of the office understood. 

Mycroft turned to her and she swallowed while stepping back slowly. In this state, Mycroft sees everyone as enemies. Greg now fully understood why no one dared to wake Mycroft and stepped in front of Mycroft with shaky legs. Mycroft stared at him while Greg unintentionally gave him his best puppy eyes yet. The ginger put away the knife he had in his hand and embraced Greg. Greg sighed with relief as he wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist. The ginger fell back to sleep again. 

"Can we please send him home now so that he doesn't accidentally kill anyone?" Greg said. London is now saved from the threat Anthea had helped stop after all. 

"You're sending him home. If we touch him, he might wake up and kill us." Sherlock said. 

"Fine, just call for the car!" Greg whispered back. 

\---

Greg should have known better. He should have left Mycroft after tucking the man into bed but no, he thought he should make Mycroft more comfortable by removing his shoes, tie, and belt. It led to both of them being naked and Greg screaming out of his mind with pleasure several times against the full height window where he was able to see people walking out at the street, while holding on to the headboard on his knees with his arse up doggy style, and being tied up with Mycroft's tie with his legs hooked over Mycroft's shoulders, all while being pounded by a generously endowed cock of a horny Mycroft. Greg wondered if he was the one dreaming instead. 

Mycroft finally slept on him again but this time, the poor man was still tied up to the bedpost. Greg gave up tugging on it to free himself and slept. 

\---

Greg woke up to a dazed Mycroft staring at him, observing, reading, and turning scarlet and looking more awake as he deduced, possibly remembering what he had done. Well, Greg was still tied to the bedpost after all. 

"I'm so sorry! Oh great heavens! I'm sorry!" The ginger apologised non-stop after he quickly untied Greg until Greg decided to shut him up by kissing him. 

"Let's just go get ourselves cleaned up and get something to eat before we start talking?" Greg asked when they parted for air. Mycroft nodded. He carried Greg up bridal style to the bathroom. 

"Mycroft, I can walk!" Greg said shyly. It was the first time he was carried like that and he's kind of ashamed to admit, he likes it, especially when he wrapped his arms around the back of Mycroft's neck. Mycroft only put him down on his feet once they were in the shower.

"Could we shower together?" Mycroft asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you idiot." Greg pecked on his lips, still having his arms around Mycroft's neck. "You busted my back, you need to wash me." The ginger turned on the shower and they washed each other with soap and shampoo. It was so comfortably warm, relaxing, and slippery that somehow Greg's arse was washed by Mycroft's hard cock while his own cock was washed by Mycroft's hands.

\---

They decided to just order in because it'll take too much effort to be presentable to the outside world. In any case, Greg's clothes were ruined as his dress shirt was torn and the zippers on his trousers were broken. He didn't think he could walk far anyway since his whole body felt like jelly. Wearing just a dressing gown is easier.

Mycroft put on some pain relief ointment on Greg's back while they were waiting in the drawing room. The aches soon melted away while Mycroft massaged his back. "I should stock them up in my flat." Greg muttered.

"You can have the bottle. I have spares."

The delivery arrived and they had their dinner to fend off their rumbling stomachs. Mycroft refused to let Greg help with the plating and cleaning up. They then settled on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Greg in Mycroft's arms and leaning on his back against Mycroft's body, sitting between Mycroft's long legs, feeling warm and toasty. Greg's head was on Mycroft's shoulder. 

"What did you remember?" Greg asked curiously. 

Mycroft sighed. "From the time you first woke me and I pulled you onto my lap to violate you."

"Do you do that to other people who wake you up too?"

"No, they normally tell me I almost killed them." Mycroft turned to Greg, "Though I can say I'm glad I did violate you instead of trying to kill you."

"Were you a field agent?" 

Mycroft pursed his lips. Not many knew what he was before he became the government's caretaker. Even Sherlock thought he was just a really good analyst trained by Uncle Rudy. 

"I was. For a few years. Due to the training I received, I somehow became defensive even in my sleep. It didn't matter who tried to wake me, I'll attack them, friend or foe. The doctors couldn't do anything about this too so I had to make sure either I had enough sleep or had someone around to deter others from waking me up if I was not sleeping on my own bed."

They lapsed into silence for a while. 

"Why was I different?"

"I…" Mycroft swallowed. "It might be because I had wanted you for a long time." 

Greg smiled and kissed the blushing man. "I had wanted you for a long time too."

They kissed slowly, taking time to savour and explore, gradually ventured to necks and nipples. "Gregory, you need rest."

"I need dessert." Greg said as he kneeled on the floor, eyeing Mycroft's crotch. Mycroft stood up and carried Greg up bridal style again to the bedroom.

Once the both of them were on the bed, Greg slid down and kissed Mycroft's crotch area, feeling it growing larger and becoming harder beside his face. He gradually made his way to the head and gave a tiny lick at the tip, making Mycroft shiver and his cock twitched. Greg smiled and opened his mouth just large enough to slowly slide it in. Mycroft moaned and groaned softly. He finally has someone with him without fear of killing them once he falls asleep.


End file.
